ANNOUNCEMENT
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Setelah bertahun-tahun hilang, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kubur
1. Chapter 1

.

Halo semua!

Pada tanggal 23/05/2019 ini akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberi kabar pada kalian semua setelah beberapa tahun aku menghilang dari platform ini. Pertama-pertama, aku mau meminta maaf karena telah menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya menghilang saja, aku memutuskan untuk menghapus semua cerita-ceritaku, bahkan beberapa di antara cerita-cerita yang masih berstatus On Going. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Aku tahu aku pernah sempat menghilang sebelumnya lagi. Aku juga minta maaf soal itu karena banyak sekali drama dibelakang layar tentang cerita-ceritaku dari mulai ide cerita yang di curi dan segala macamnya yang jelas-jelas aku tidak mau bahas di platform ini. Setelah drama yang telah terjadi aku merasa bahwa FFN adalah tempat yang berbahaya untuk aku menaruh ide ceritaku. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku tidak bisa melepas fakta bahwa aku sangat menyukai menulis. Dan akhirnya aku rindu akan pembaca-pembacaku kembali. Aku rindu menulis untuk kalian dan aku rindu berinteraksi dengan kalian kembali. Jadi, di post ini aku akan mengannounce dua hal. Yaitu:

\- Aku akan post cerita-ceritaku yang baru di platform lain, yaitu WATTPAD dengan ID: chaKACHAA.

\- Aku sedang berusaha untuk mengirim ceritaku ke publisher.

Untuk kalian yang masih membaca post ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kesetiaan kalian. Sampai sekarang, aku masih sering ngecek kotak reviewku dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih sama kalian yang masih memberi review di fanfiction terakhirku CRACKLING CAMPFIRE meskipun sudah dua sampai tiga tahun lamanya sejak rilis. Kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol di kotak PM atau di kotak Review mengingat aku juga butuh masukan dari kalian karena sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke dunia per-fan-fiction-an wkwkwkwk.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Lots of love. I love you, guys :)

(Btw, aku pake covernya SAGACIOUS ya wkwkwkwk)


	2. Chapter 2

.

Halo semua! Kacha sudah update cerita di wattpad berjudul EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION yaaa. Prolog sudah di post di wattpad, chapter satu akan di post Sabtu,16 November 2019. Berikut linknya: my. /p7BYXy0KC1. Mulai sekarang, Kacha akan terus nulis di akun itu.

Kalian bisa berikan vote atau komentar sebagai bentuk dukungan kalian ya! Maaf kalau proses penulisannya lama. Biasa Kacha kalau tulis cerita suka lama ^^". Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas kalian yang masih setia selama ini 3 Saranghaeee

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pengumuman terakhir dari author di platform ini...**

Halo! Senangnya bisa berjumpa sama kalian! Hari ini, sesuai dengan tanggal yang di post aku kemarin, aku sudah mempublish chapter 1 dari EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION (Kalian bisa cari di wattpad atas ID: chaKACHAA). Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas pengalaman yang sudah kudapat di platform ini. Kalau kalian masih suka baca karya author, kalian bisa mampir ke akun yang terlampir hehehe. Author akan senang kalau kalian masih baca karya author ^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Apalagi buat kalian yang masih ada di akun ini setelah empat tahun lamanya, kalian one of the best people i've ever known. See you! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Ternyata last chapter itu bukan last announcement. Sepertinya announcement ini akan aku jadikan notice board aja.**

Aku mau mengumumkan bahwa aku sudah update chapter 6 untuk EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION (ESP). Daannn aku juga mau post ATROCIOUS *jeng jeng*! Silahkan di cek di wattpad yaaa dan jangan lupa, anak baik memberikan vote dan review! ^^b

Ada satu lagi yang mau jawab, yaitu adalah dua pertanyaan berikut. Aku akan jawab dengan super transparan dari perspektifku.

**1\. Apakah aku akan nulis BL?** Jujuuurrr aku masih kurang tahu. Karena jujur juga, aku udah mulai mikir prospek tulisanku buat masa depan. Kalian yang tahu aku lewat platform ini pasti udah senior dong di dunia perKPOP-an. Maybe, ada di antara kalian yang udah kerja atau bahkan udah menikah, jadi aku rasa kalian bisa mengerti latar belakang kenapa aku mulai mikirin prospek. Tapi aku masih belum tahu karena jujur, aku lagi mempertimbangkan dua kesempatan:

a) Aku kirim ke publisher (yang sebenarnya kalau kalian tanya opiniku sendiri, agak sulit ya) karena tiap publisher ada standard dan target pasar mereka sendiri. Dan untuk beberapa horror yang kutulis, itu lumayan sulit untuk masuk ke publisher. Bahkan ada yang reply emailku dengan bilang 'horrormu tidak sesuai pasar'. Itu nyakitin banget, loh. Sumpah. Jadiiii sekarang, aku banting stir dan nulis romance. Daaannn... meskipun aku confident sama ceritanya, aku masih belum yakin 100 persen soal peluang buat lolos karena gaya pacaran tulisan aku *seperti biasa* dewasa (hehe).

b) Aku SELF-PUBLISH. Dan ini sebenarnya, adalah impianku, surgaku, segala-galaku (HAHAHA) karena aku bisa nulis sesukaku, BL atau bukan, KPOP atau bukan, dewasa atau bukan, SESUKAKU (tapi tetap sesuai norma penulisan ya, guys). Apalagi aku suka banget desain cover dan konsep karakter (kalian bisa cek di wattpad aku di characters introduction). Aku bahkan udah mikirin desain pembatas buku dan bonus card dll karena kebanyakan ngimpi HAHAHA. Bahkan ada cerita yang belum aku niat post, tapi udah aku buat covernya xD Jadi kurasa bakal super menyenangkan kalau aku bisa self-publish. Tapi sekali lagi, rencana ini masih on hold karena aku udah hiatus sangat lama. So far, aku mau ngumpulin pembaca dulu. Dan kalau bisa self-publish, aku bisa wujudin mimpiku buat bikin company penerbit sendiri. Yey! Big dreams!

**2\. Apakah aku akan nulis Kyumin? **Ini lagi, tergantung, pasar. Bukan pasar masyarakat, tapi kalian. But so far, orang-orang yang reply messageku di wattpad bilang kalau mereka oke untuk Kyumin maupun OC buatanku. Jadi... kurasa untuk sekarang, aku bakal stick di OC dulu. Karena selain itu melatih kemampuanku buat menulis secara global/universal, fotografi character concept jauh lebih mudah di dapatkan kalau OC (sekali lagi, yang kumaksud adalah foto character di characters introduction ceritaku di wattpad).

**3\. Apakah masih bisa keep in touch sama author selain di twitter atau disini? **BISA BANGET! Karena emang jujur, aku sekarang lagi sibuk banget sama urusan kantor dan sama tulisan-tulisanku yang lain jadiii jatohnya BANYAK PROJECT. Dari mulai psycho horror, cult horror (kyk ESP) atau cosmic horror (ya, aku bikin cosmic horror. Pusing sumpah wkwkwkwk). Itu semua karena aku kebanyakan punya mimpiii tapi bingung mewujudkannya gimanaaa T_T mau bikin website buat self publishlah, social medialah, apalah, sampai kepikiran mau bikin youtube buat bahas film-film horror inspirasi aku nulis coba HAHAHA. Dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi bisa banget kalian buat kontak aku kalau misalnya aku menghilang dari tanggung jawab (wkwkwk) dan tau-tau kalian bisa chat geber-geber gitukan wkwkwkwk. Rencananya aku mau bikin akun Instagram biar kalian bisa liat updatean on going story yang lagi kutulis. Kayak kemarin pas aku ODP (iya, ODP covid. Iya sedih banget ya wkwkwk) aku menghilangkan tuh. Habis itu ya udah, sisanya jadi mager tau-tau ESP terbengkalai. Mungkin untuk special case seperti itu, atau ada ide cerita baru, aku bisa bikin polling vote di story dan bisa kalian pick (?). Itu sih rencanaku. Aku akan follow up biar kita bisa keep in contact di sana okeyyy? *note: bagi kalian yang berminat*

Itu aja announcement dari aku untuk sekarang. Dan... mmm... ya. So far, aku udah jawab setransparan mungkin. Aku ketik itu benar-benar sambil senyum-senyum loh kayak lagi ngobrol sama kalian. So thank you so much buat kalian yang masih follow up aku sampai sekarang dan baca sampai habis. I love you guys so much. See you on wattpad. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Halo semuaaa! **

ATROCIOUS: prolog sudah di publish di wattpad yaaa. Terima kasih ~

Silahkan klik link yang ada di bio author untuk membaca ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Halo semuaaa! **

Aku post chapter baru disini karena siapa tau ada di antara kalian yang belum baca hehe. Kalau sekarang aku pindah platform menulis di wattpad. Disana, aku akan mempublish cerita lama maupun cerita baruku. Untuk sekarang, cerita yang sudah di publish adalah ATROCIOUS. Kalian bisa cek profileku di link berikut yaaa: user/chakachaa

OH IYA! Berhubung aku udah mau menjadikan tulis menulis sebagai karir, aku gak akan main-main lagi. Daaannn untuk kalian, aku udah buat akun instagram **chakachaa** khusus agar aku bisa berinteraksi sama readers aku. Nah disini kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol, kalian juga bisa liat progress cerita yang kubuat, teaser-teaser dan sebagainya. Pastiin kita bisa berinteraksi disini biar hubungan kita gak saling lepas, oke?

Terima kasih ~ See you, guys! ^^


End file.
